


A Hidden Passion

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [140]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fandom, Gen, Sherlock is a Brony, Tumblr, my little pony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Sherlock may be a Brony. I think that's a pretty safe bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hidden Passion

**Author's Note:**

> loch-ness--monster asked:John finds out that Sherlock has a deep passion for My Little Pony.  
> (Ah, just what I needed)

"You’re a what" asked John, staring at Sherlock with his signature expression of confusion, amusement, and exasperation.

Sherlock gave an impatient snort, “A Brony John, do try to keep up”

John looked at his flatmate-taking in the “Keep Calm and Brony On” t-shirt, studded with my little pony buttons, the “Friendship is Magic” comic in his hands, and the petulant scowl on his face- sunk into his chair, put his face in his hands and mumbled “I think I’m going to need a drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, That was fun! :) Anyways, you are always welcome to send more! Tumblr Url: Stuckinsidethesnogbox


End file.
